How Can I Love You? The Sequel
by KalaniRainbow
Summary: This is a sequel to How Can I Love You? After graduating Hogwarts, Ginny and Draco are enjoying life...separately.They have not spoken since their last encounter, that being when Ginny was in the Hogwart's Hospital Wing and Draco was breaking up with her.
1. Chapter 1

**How Can I Love You? Part 2**

Ginny crouched down and began to search through the assortment of quills that rested on the shelf before her.

Draco smiled and watched her flip her hair behind her as she straightened up, balancing a quill in each hand. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her and she looked more stunning than ever.

"Go for the Hawk's Tail Quill, they write much smoother." He stepped forward as she spun around, her lips forming a tight 'o' in shock as their eyes met.

"Draco!" She didn't smile.

"How are you, Ginny?" Draco stepped closer and held out his arms, expecting a hug…She didn't respond.

"I'm quite well actually, my goodness, it's been ages! Well, what are you up to?"

Draco felt his stomach churn as he noticed the falseness in her voice, she was simply holding up her end of this polite conversation between old friends, and nothing more. His arms swung back awkwardly to his sides and he absent mindedly began beating his thighs with his fists.

"Well, I've been traveling some, here and there. But there's nothing like London!"

"Yes," Ginny sighed, "It is quite wonderful, and…small."

"The world is small." Draco chuckled, watching Ginny awkwardly shift her weight from foot to foot. She nodded, "Yes, erm, I've got to be going, then. Maybe I'll see you around?"

She made her way around Draco, placing the quills onto a shelf, but as the door started to swing shut, Draco dashed after her and into the crowded alley.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Ginny spun around, alarmed. She looked around and lowered her voice, almost as if she wanted no one to see her talking to him, "Did I forget something?"

"No, of course not. It's just, where are you staying?" Draco stepped closer; the wind blew fiercely, so he shoved his hands in his pockets, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Ginny shook her head, "That's what I was afraid of."

Draco's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I," Ginny paused as an older man slid between them as he made his way down the alley way, "I, don't want to catch up."

Draco scoffed, "I don't understand."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but instead shook her head once again, and began to back away, "Just leave me alone, Draco."

Draco started after her, "Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head, her face suddenly emotionless, "It took me years to…settle on what had happened between us. I've moved on." And with that, she spun on her heel and took off in the other direction.

"Ginny!"

But, at that exact moment, the wind blew a large gust and lifted the snow from the ground, causing Draco's vision to be obscured. As everything settled, Draco looked up, and Ginny was gone.

Draco kicked the snow in disgust, "Idiot!" He muttered to himself, he turned and faced the wind, his head bent down.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whipped and blew Draco's robes behind him as he made his way down the alley way. His gloved hands wrung beneath his cloak, the regret eating away slowly at his insides.

He silently cursed himself for not sounding smoother in front of her. Draco slipped behind an older man pushing a cart, narrowly missing a collision as Ginny's face filled his mind, their brief reunion on a constant replay.

He fumbled in his pocket, hands numb with cold, searching for his wand. Tapping the thin wood against several bricks, a narrow passage appeared to reveal The Leaky Cauldron. The bar buzzed with wizards and witches attempting to escape the cold. Flames flickered in several hearths, casting a glow on anyone seated too closely.

Draco approached the bar; slipping his hands free from the leather gloves he wore, he rubbed his hands together. Tom the bartender grimly greeted him. Draco untwined the scarf from around his neck and lightly tossed it on the seat beside him.

"I'll have a Fire Whiskey."

Tom grunted and turned away, tossing a dirty rag into a nearby sink, filled with murky soap water. Draco sat and slowly took in his surroundings, his eyes searching hungrily for the one girl who truly mattered at this point in time. He looked in vain, for the crowded bar held nothing of whom he searched.

"Thomas, I'm looking for someone…" Draco attempted to engage the bartender, but he simply shrugged and slammed a brimming glass before Draco.

"You haven't seen her, have you? Flaming red hair, green eyes?" Draco lifted the glass to his lips; calming warmth filled his gut and chest with each gulp.

Tom jerked his head: 'no.'

Draco sighed and his posture slouched, shoulders caving in.

"I lost her again."

It was barely a whisper, nothing more than a simple reminder of yet another mistake made by him, but it was heard.

"Are yeh lookin' for ah Weasley?"

Draco lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting the stranger's who sat beside him.

"Why, yes… The youngest, actually…"

The man coughed and gulped from his own mug, "Aye, she was 'ere earlier."

Draco felt his chest swell with excitement but quickly talked himself down.

"She came in not too long ago, 'bout 'alf an 'our ago, right Tom?"

Tom glanced up, his eyes bored, "Suppose she did, then, Marge."

Draco smiled widely at Tom, and turned to the informed stranger, "Thank you…?" Draco paused, unsure of this man's name.

"Margaret..But Marge, if it makes yeh uncomfortable." Marge held out his hand and Draco shook it, suddenly enthused.

"Mal-…Draco. Call me Draco." He jumped from his stool, wrapping the scarf around his neck, hurried. "You didn't happen to hear where she was going?"

Marge frowned in thought and then paused, "Now, listen 'ere, I wouldn't be 'appening to be givin' out information to someone with…ill intentions, would I now?"

Draco frowned, but was pleased that there was someone else other than himself that was concerned with Ginny's safety and acting to help her.

"Ah, no! I'm an old family friend!"

Marge glanced quickly at Tom, took another drink from his tankard, and then thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"She's upstairs, never left."

Draco grinned brilliantly, "She's here now?"

"O' course! Room 37. Might be ahsleep, but yeh could try."

Draco wrung his hand once again before paying for his drink and hurrying upstairs. As he made his way, he silently ticked off each door's number: 28, 29, 30…34, 35, 36…

His fist paused, raised, and ready to knock.

…

Draco stopped, his fist dropped, and he stepped away from the door. Suddenly nervous and unwilling… Ginny didn't want to see him in the first place; she had made that quite clear.

_Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but instead shook her head once again, and began to back away, "Just leave me alone, Draco."_

He bit his lip and ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair, roughing it, giving it the 'Potter Look.' He stepped forward, his arm thrusting forward to knock, but his fist gently pressed against the wood, making almost no sound at all.

With a sigh, Draco leaned his forehead against the cracking wood door. Without thinking, he placed the shell of his ear against the door, allowing him to hear in.

"I dunno what to do, Mione!"

Draco bit his tongue; Ginny's voice rang clearly in his ears.

"Nah, I didn't give him the chance to reply, did I? Just walked away!"

His breathing quickened, he was well aware of this discomfort that would be brought if she was made aware of his new habit: sneaking.

"I doubt it; he's probably half way out of London, now, isn't he? More of his 'style' that way, just running away and all!"

Draco pressed both palms against the door, encouraging her to continue.

"Of course there are still hard feelings! He left me, Not the other way around!"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and thought silently, 'she still cares.'

His mind still wrapped around this single thought, he was unaware and almost didn't notice the noise within the hotel room as Ginny hung up the phone and made her way to leave. Draco's hand, clutching the door knob now, flinched in shock as Ginny attempted to open the door.

With the reflexes of a Seeker, Draco flipped the hood of his cloak up and hurried in the opposite direction, away from Ginny.

She entered the hall, paused and made her way down the stairs. Draco turned slowly, watching her retreating back, her red hair flowing down her back in soft waves.

His eyes widened and a soft smirk painted his lips, as they parted to speak:

"She still cares."

* * *

**_Hey! I just wanna apologize for this taking so long! I originally had almost three more chapters done, but my computer got a virus, and i lost /everything/. The whole computer is trash/: _**

**_I really love all the support!_**

**_I hope you all continue to R&R! Remember, the more you review, the more I write, and I love to hear your imput!  
Stay Classy,  
KalaniRainbow(:  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco watched in almost slow motion as Ginny turned the last corner and was gone from his view. His eyes focused in on the hotel room door which hung open, unclosed by a rushed occupant. He toed the rug and then strode quickly to the room, nudging the door completely open.

His eyes widened as a rush of memories exploded with each intake of breath, her perfume surrounded him, a veil that gave view into the past. He blinked furiously, attempting to clear his mind. Draco sighed gently, his breathing quickening with each moment spent inside this room.

His eyes swept across the room, searching. When nothing revealed itself, Draco made his way towards the window, which was propped open, the gossamer curtains swayed. Reaching out, he slipped his hand between a part in the curtains, clearing the view to a crowded street. His eyes slid across the street, checking for familiar faces, always cautious of who might notice him.

He looked down, focusing on a street corner. Draco fought the urge to gasp allowed, directly below a street sign stood Ginny, her hair billowing around her face. She stomped her legs and rubbed her arms, attempting to obtain body heat.

Draco tilted his head to the side, absent mindedly, what was she doing?

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind did Ginny find her 'target' and rush over; Draco followed, with his eyes, the direction in which she was rushing off towards.

Hermione Granger stood somewhat off in the crowd, her bushy hair tucked into a knit cap, and she was well layered in coats.

They embraced and seemed to be discussing something. Draco watched quietly with keen interest, the cold wind blowing through the window, leaving him unfazed.

Ginny suddenly turned, looked up, and pointed at the exact window at which Draco stood. He let the curtain drop and swing back into place but not before he was sure he was seen.

"Shit."

He hurried out of the hotel room, the wind blowing the door shut behind him.

* * *

In the street below, Ginny was in a heated discussion with Hermione.

"I didn't know you would be able to come so soon!"

"It was no bother, I wasn't busy."

"Maybe we should go somewhere warmer to talk?"

Ginny smiled grimly, noticing that Hermione seemed rather warm under her many layers.

"I have a room, at the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione clapped her hands together, "That'll do."

Ginny turned and pointed to the window, "It's that…" She drifted off, her heart faltering.

She clapped a gloved hand over her mouth; surely it was a trick of the light, for she had sworn she had just seen Draco Malfoy in her hotel window.

She tugged at Hermione's sleeve, "Come, this way!"

She hurried along, dragging Hermione behind her, rushing into the bar.

"Tom! Tom! Quickly! Is Draco here? Malfoy! Is Draco Malfoy here?"

Ginny panted, her throat dry. Tom the bartender grinned slyly and then shrugged. Ginny groaned in frustration.

"For God's sake, Ginny, what are you going on about?"

Hermione broke free from Ginny's grasp as they made their way towards the stairs.

"I swore…! Just saw Draco! In my…Room!" Ginny struggled to string sentences together, her tongue flopping uselessly as she hurried around corners. Hermione struggled to stay in step with her,

"Ginny! Slow down! Let's discuss this, you're obviously shaken from your previous encounter!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Shut it, Mione!"

Hermione 'hmph'ed behind her but continued to follow her.

"Room thirty-five. Thirty-six…HERE! Right here, my room, thirty-seven!" She pulled her wand from her jeans pocket and waved it over the door handle, mouthing wordlessly. The lock clicked and Ginny's hands, slick with a cold sweat, gripped the handle and shoved open the door.

She hurried inside and rampaged around, searching everywhere.

"See? Nobody here."

Hermione stood, grinning smugly as Ginny overturned the pillows on her bed. Ginny clenched her jaw; she hated to be proven wrong.

"Nah, you're right. I should've listened."

* * *

Draco's breathing slowed, his heart fluttering faster with each moment spent hidden in this linen closet, the blood pounding in his ears. He had heard Ginny fly past in the hall, her footsteps nearly as loud as her words as she shouted her thoughts at Hermione. Draco couldn't help but laugh at himself and his predicament.

He was twenty years old and hiding from his ex-girlfriend in a closet, directly above a bar.

"Pathetic." He sighed slowly, rubbing his forehead.

"What is it deary?"

Draco turned slowly, looking to find the location of voice.

"Hello?" He quietly searched between sheets and quilts, "Who's in here?"

He waited several minutes and when nothing appeared, Draco decided to ignore it. He listened intently towards the hall, waiting for a signal to allow his exit. Several footsteps stomped down the halls, much too heavy to belong to a 19-year-old woman.

Draco slowly opened the door; a thin crack allowed a stream of light in, breaking Draco's sharp features. The hallway was still and almost silent except for the rare, muffled outburst from a room. He gently pushed the door completely open and stepped out. Draco turned and made his way down the hall, careful not to look guilty. Hurrying down the stairs, he was careful to keep his head tilted down, keeping to himself. He sped past the bar, attempting to avoid Marge.

"Yeh get 'er then?" He had noticed Draco after all.

Draco paused, pulling his gloves on.

"Aw, no. She must have been out."

Marge frowned, "I just saw 'er hurry up, askin' bout yeh." He raised his eyebrows, questioning Draco's lie.

"I didn't see her." Draco said firmly.

"But, she saw yeh." Marge chuckled to himself, taking another swig and motioning to Tom for a refill.

Draco shook his head, "Oh, guess we brushed past each other." He stammered, his hands shaking.

"Yeh lettin' 'er slip right past yeh? Yeh looked so…I dunno, desperate to see 'er before, an' now she's nothing?" Marge chuckled to himself and began drinking again, laughing as if he held a secret no one else could hear or ever know.

Draco shook his head uncomfortably, "See you." He dismissed himself, feeling that he was overstaying his welcome.

"I dunno much, but I do know that look yeh 'ad in your eyes when yeh said 'er name. Don't let 'er pass yeh by again. Yeh hearin' me?"

Draco didn't look back as he walked away, but he could feel a pair of eyes watching his back and judging him. But Draco laughed, he might be judged by this stranger, but he could never be judged more harshly than anyone but himself for passing up a second opportunity to see her.

* * *

**_ILOVEALLTHEREVIEWS! _**

**_You all are so amazing, I can't even explain how great everyone has been! So supportive, so sweet, so awesome!  
Remember, the more you review the more I write! Let me know what you're thinking, i love your opinions and views on everything! Do you have any imput or ideas? _**

**_Stay too classy,  
KalaniRainbow(:_**


	4. Chapter 4

Draco left The Leaky Cauldron and stepped out doors, his wand held aloft. The wind had quieted and it was near dusk, the city was quieting. He quickly disaparated, his chest tightened as if a metal band hand been strapped across his breast. Draco spun to a stop outside of the Malfoy Manor, his eyes watering. He shook out his arms, still finding great discomfort in this quick, but necessary and useful, form of traveling.

Although the wind had died down, the bitter cold still chilled, and the temperature was dropping. He pushed slowly through the iron gates, they creaked roughly, the sound no longer masked by a peacock's call; since it began snowing, the peacocks had been safely boarded in stables. He made his way down the path, the snow clearing instantly before him, as if by magic.

Draco entered the house, shrugging off his cloak, and hanging it smartly on the coat hanger. He slowly removed all of his winter clothing, his movements slow and stiff, as if he was exhausted from days hard and strenuous work. He sighed slowly and ran his fingers through his hair and then slicked it back.

"Sampson?" His voice rang down the hall way, and a quiet shuffling could be heard from down the hall.

A knobby house elf, with a large dome head, large, pointed ears, and a long but large nose appeared, peaking from behind a doorway.

"Master, you called?"

Draco sighed, dug his hands deep into his pockets, and slowly made his way towards the small elf.

"Is my mother here? Stupid question, where else would she go? I meant, where is my mother?"

The elf sighed and stepped out from behind the door to reveal a small towel that had been tied like a toga.

"She is upstairs, in the library, Sir." The elf murmured, his voice squeaky and tired.

Draco sighed once again and thanked the little elf, "Bring tea upstairs, please."

Sampson bowed deeply, his nose barely brushing the ancient rug.

Draco watched as the elf made his way down the hall before he turned and made his way swiftly up the stairs. He paused at the top, taking a moment to collect himself before greeting his mother.

He turned and gently rapped his knuckles against the library door.

"Draco, darling, is that you?"

Her voice was hoarse and far away sounding.

Draco gently nudged the door open, and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Mother, how are you?" He strode forward swiftly, his eyes struggling to adjust to the dim lighting.

She sat in a side corner, several books at her feet and several more in her lap. She wore some of her best attire, the dress robes Draco could remember her wearing to parties and outings with his father's business colleagues.

Her hair looked as if it had started off pulled back in a tight twist, but the day's wear had caused several loose strands to fall out of place, giving her a bedraggled look.

She smiled slowly, the cheer never reaching her eyes, "Absolutely spectacular! And yourself?"

Draco reached for her hand and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles, fighting the urge to flinch at the coldness of her skin, he rubbed his thumb over her hand, noting the crepe feeling of her skin, old and worn.

"I've been better. Why do you sit in the dark?" Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it once around the room, lighting candles and filling the hearth with a roaring fire.

"That's better…" he said quietly, mostly to himself.

He glanced slowly back at his mother, her eyes were glazed and her face held a distant smile as if her mind had left this world. He approached her slowly, "What have you been reading?"

"Reading? No, darling, I'm getting ready! Your father should be home any minute; I must be ready when he arrives!"

Draco sharply took in a gasp of air, she had left him again.

"What?" His teeth ground together, his stomache tightening.

"Well, didn't you hear? Your father, The Minister has taken notice of him at The Ministry! Yes, I'm very proud, as should you be!"

She had now risen from her chair, the books falling, and lying sprawled on the ground in the process. She hurried around the room, and then turned towards the door.

"You'll have to forgive me, I have so much to do, Mister…? My goodness, I do apologize, I seem to have forgotten your name!" Her eyes blinked twice, still glazed, before watching him intently.

Draco bit his tongue and blinked furiously:Grown men do not cry.

"Mister… Michael. My name is Mr. Michael." He felt his throat tighten as the lie slipped out, but this was not the first time, and surely the more he played along, the sooner his mother might come back to him.

"Of course! How could I forget? A friend of Draco's of course? He is most likely downstairs, the poor little tyke, always like his father, playing, playing, playing!" She laughed quietly to herself and Draco felt his stomach drop.

"I'll see myself out, then." He turned to watch his mother, attempting to straighten her dress in front of a 'mirror' which was in reality, a book case.

"Yes, nice of you to stop by Mr. Michael!"

Draco stepped outside the door, silently closing it behind him.

He had never needed someone more than he did now.

"Master?"

Sampson stood before him, balancing a tray, full of tarts and tea cups, in mid air.

"No more tea, Sampson. Mother is… having one of her episodes again. Take all of this away."

Sampson gently shook his head before snapping his fingers and causing the tray to disappear.

"I'll be in my room," Draco turned away, "Keep her safe, won't you?"

Draco closed his bedroom door and shrugged out of his robes, the weight of responsibility was enough without the added weight of wizardry clothing.

He walked to his desk, anger building inside him. Throwing himself into the chair, he grabbed for paper and a quill. Nearly upsetting the ink, he began writing.

He jotted down his note quickly, he had little to say.

Walking to the large cage that hung by the window, he opened the latch, and allowed his large barn owl to circle his room once before landing on his arm. Draco quickly attached the note to his leg.

"Take this to her, hurry."

Draco watched as the owl flew through the window, out into the night, and he sat back on his bed, desperately waiting for a response.


	5. Chapter 5

It was almost midnight when a response arrived. Draco's owl flew into the room, his wings pushing great breaths of air through out the room. He landed softly on the bed beside Draco, a small scroll tied to his talon.

Releasing the note, he unrolled the parchment, revealing a briskly scrawled note:

**_I'm coming now._**

Draco sighed contently, clutching the note in his hand, his palm slicking with sweat, awaiting her arrival. After a moments pause, he quickly became aware of the fact that he would be having a visitor very soon. His wand raised, his lips moved quickly, a blur; Muttering enchantments under his breath, determined to make his room some what presentable.

Draco paused and studied his work; he hadn't realized the neglect he had left his room in. Constantly away for work, family, or simple errands, his room had grown somewhat filth. Dust and grime covered much and a thing layer of film had coated the windows, letting in little light.

His first thought was to blame Sampson but thought better of it as he realized he had once given strict instructions for the never entrance of his room.

His windows now shined and the wood floors were slick and looked freshly buffed and waxed, little dust remained, and the room had been cleared of that lingering smell that didn't quite belong to anything.

Draco sat back on his bed, resting against the pillows. All he had to do now was wait for her to arrive. No sooner had he closed his eyes, did the door gently push open.

"Draco?" Her voice floated towards him, sweet and familiar.

He sat up, taking in her appearance, the way she held herself, what she wore.

"Ah, Pansy. It's been ages."

She smiled slowly, her skin paler than ever, "Your message sounded urgent. I'm sorry, I let myself in…"

Draco shook his head and waved it off, "No apology needed, you're welcome here, whenever."

She awkwardly stood, unsure what to do with herself. Draco noticed this, and he fought the urge to reach out and hold her.

"What have you been up to, lately? I've heard you're quite busy." Her fingers wound in her necklace, absent-mindedly. Her hair had grown out since he last saw her, no longer in a sharp bob, this new look softened her features, giving a feel of maturity.

"Busy is a good word to describe me. I've been everywhere, mostly, I traveled for a bit."

"Yes, well, last time we talked, you discussed your urge to leave town and visit other places; Explore the world and all."

Draco mentally winced, his last conversation with Pansy, a second memory exceeding it: a more bitter memory of his last conversation with Ginny.

Pansy seemed to sense the change in Draco's thought, she stepped forward and lightly held Draco's hand.

"I've missed you."

Draco watched her carefully, Pansy had always been known for her skill at seduction and manipulation, but he sensed none of this when they spoke.

"I've…" Draco drifted off, uncomfortable with finishing this sentence.

"I know you have, you don't have to say it."

She stepped closer, easily pressing herself against him.

Draco's mind clouded with many thoughts, each one, in turn, slowly pushing forward so that he might be able to focus on this individual.

He couldn't help but think several things about Pansy, all of which quickly became intertwined with thoughts of Ginny. Draco was well aware of the simplicity of an 'easy lay' from Pansy might be, and how quickly he would be able to forget Ginny, if just for a few mere hours. He guilty thought back on this last time, he had turned to Pansy shortly after he had left Ginny, knowing she would be willing; heart broken and lonely. He was also now aware of Pansy's newfound personal strength, and although this pleased Draco, it was also a dilemma in such certain situations. Then again, Pansy was not an idiot, she was most likely well aware of his motivations for calling her here. She could have turned him down or not come at all. Or had she really surpassed all of this into a belief that Draco would never use her again?

He paused his train of thought and smiled at Pansy, discretely taking in her outfit and presence.

For God's sake, she was wearing a low cut dress! Draco mentally battled his conscience, unsure how to sort his thoughts to make sense of everything. Without making a decision, he notice Pansy looking up at him longingly, her grey/blue eyes peered up through a veil of lashes. She was going to kiss him.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer towards hers. Any thoughts of Ginny barely fluttered across his already 'reaching capacity' mind before disappearing into oblivion.

Pansy's lips met Draco's with lustful force, she seemed to be pressing years of his absence against him, a reminder of all that he had missed. He hungrily returned the passion, determined to rid Ginny of his mind, forever. Draco held Pansy's face in his hands, gently parting her lips, his tongue slid in, desperate for a feeling he was only half-heartedly searching for.

Pansy carefully started walking them towards the bed, hurriedly stripping. As Draco sat, they broke apart and he took in his surroundings, watching Pansy before him, standing only in her undergarments. He paused, biting his lip, Ginny filling his mind.

"Lay down." Pansy panted, Draco complied quickly, and she crawled atop of him; slowly kissing his neck and now bare chest.

He stiffened slightly, well aware of the fact that Pansy was not Ginny. Pansy noticed and paused, "Don't let her in." Her words a puff of breath against his ear.

It still shocked him that Pansy could so easily slip into his mind when he struggled with hers, with a new found determination, he spun up and around so Pansy was on bottom and began hungrily kissing her.

/_Trying to rid you of my bones, and if you don't love me, let me go/_

* * *

**lyrics from Engine Driver by The Decemberists. **

**_first, everyone has been amazing, such great reviews, but I am hoping for some more! i love hearing from everyone!  
secondly, I did get a review about the chapters being shorter than the last story, and they will get longer as I continue to write, but right now I am just trying to build a base of chapters for everyone to read and gain that 'hook.'  
Now, keep reading(:  
I hope you all are enjoying the story and everything that is going on. Remember, the more you review, the more I write.  
Stay Classy,  
KalaniRainbow(:  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, sunshine streamed in, cutting across Draco. In an ignorant sleep, Draco covered his eyes with his arm. Unable to fall back into a dream and rest, he blinked steadily in the bright light that filled his room. He rubbed a hand roughly over his brow and eyes, attempting to wake up. Propping himself up on his eyebrows, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. To the right of him, Pansy lay on her stomach; her back exposed, lit by the sun pouring in from the window. He let out an exasperated breath and dropped back onto his pillow.

His head pounded from a sleepless night, what he thought would bring him rest, only seemed to exhaust him even more. Draco pulled at his hair, the blond tips just brushing his vision. He turned to swiftly glance at Pansy, she still slept with her stomach pressed against the mattress. Ever so gently, Draco presses one hand to her lower back, his fingers spread. He drew his hand away, keeping his hand open and watching as the shadow grew across her back. He traced the line of her spine, becoming familiar with something he was not comfortable with, familiar with a body he did not want to hold for the rest of his life, familiar with a girl that was not 'the one.' His fingers brushed the curves of her ribs and the jutting edge of her shoulder blades.

Through out this, she barely stirred, only ever so often did a slight sigh escape her lips, causing his hand to pause, floating inches from her. Draco stood slowly, reaching for his pants, and pulling them on. He observed his room, unsure how to leave this encounter. A left note seemed cowardly and waiting around sounded desperate. He pulled a crisp shirt from his closet and made his way to the bathroom, to freshen.  
When he returned to his bedroom, Pansy was sitting up; she had slipped on Draco's button up shirt from last night. He grinned slightly and she returned the smile, her arms stretched above her head in a morning stretch.  
"So, you…have any plans today?"

Pansy chuckled and then shook her hair out, "You trying to get rid of me, already?"  
Draco's peaky face pinked slightly, but he shook his head in a quick and jerked movement, "I just meant…"

Pansy held up her hands in understanding, "No, I geddit. I've got to go anyway," She made her way out of the bed, the shirt hit just above mid-thigh, "Where's my dress?" Draco glanced around and then snatched the dress off of the back of his desk chair and lightly tossed it at her. She caught it and then with a smirk, slid out of his shirt.

He blushed furiously, and looked away, hoping this was interpreted as respect and not disgust or embarrassment. She coughed lightly once her dress was draped over her thin frame and Draco turned back around to face her. Her hands worked on the ties of her dress as her eyes scanned the room, "I was definitely wearing underwear last night…"

Draco looked away as his eyes rolled, flipping towards the ceiling, ignoring her seductive mind game. She quickly caught his mood and gently cleared her throat, "No matter, I'm on my way out."  
Draco turned back to watch her leave, she turned back with one foot out the door and gave a gentle wave with her hand held above her head, a small, almost, sad smile graced her face, giving Draco the idea that maybe Pansy didn't want to do this just as much as he didn't. He opened his mouth to protest, to excuse himself, apologize for his rash decision and inappropriate behavior. But at the last moment, his mouth snapped shut, an echo of the closing door.

He turned on his heel, his thoughts hollowing his mind and emptying his will. Draco walked to his bed and stood at the foot.  
"Sampson!" Draco called, his voice clear. The small elf arrived quickly, pushing the heavy door open.  
"Yes?" His head bowed in a sign of respect as he awaited his command.  
"Change these sheets." Draco left the room before his words had finished being spoken but he knew Sampson would hear.

He followed the hall, his hand running against the wall, until he reached the door of his mother's room. He gently leaned against it, listening. Hearing nothing, he gently rapped his knuckles against the door, and when there was no response, his hand gripped the door handle and turned. Stepping inside, the room was quiet. Light streamed in from the windows, illuminating dust that filled the air.

"Mum?" Draco's voice filled the air, echoing against the walls, filled with portraits, mirrors, and paintings.  
"Mum, you in here?"

He sighed and ran his finger across the glass of a nearby photo, streaking it clean, allowing the faces of his family to pear through. His father shifted on his feet, tugging at his collar uncomfortable while Draco's mother clung to his arm, struggling to maintain her posture as her eyes streamed with silent tears. Draco, himself, slumped against the photo frame, attempting to distance himself from his parent, his lips almost folded into themselves as he grimaced, his smile a tight line. His hair was slicked back, so smooth, it was almost difficult to see. Draco pulled the photo from its place on the wall and looked at it more closely. The figures in the frame struggled to maintain balance as the photo shook in his hands. His father didn't look as tired or weak as he had when Draco had last seen him and his mother, although sad, seemed to still claim her sanity. He peered down at his angry former self, whose eyes flashed grey blue with fury. Draco shook his head and placed the photo face down on the nearby bedside table.

He scanned the room a final time before leaving and returning back to his room.

"Sampson, where's Mum?""

The elf looked up, a bundle of blankets, sheets, and pillows at his feet. He quickly snapped his fingers and the mess of linens disappeared, leaving the mattress stripped.  
"She left, Sir."

Draco's blood ran cold, his jaw tightening.  
"What?"

The elf shook his dome head, aware of his wrongdoing.  
"She…She left, Sir. You left no instructions for me not to allow her to leave…"  
Draco shook his head, "Where did she go, Sampson?"

He blinked slowly, "I am not knowing, Sir. She is speaking nonsense again."

Draco stepped closer, "Think, Sampson, what did she say?"

He attempted to step back, but Draco's sway held him, "She said the Mr. Malfoy's name, Sir. She spoke of his work, Sir."

Draco let out a rough breath of air through his teeth and kicked his bed stand, causing his toe to throb with his pulse.  
"Oh, Master, please!" The small elf held his spindly hands up in protest, his fingers spread. Draco shook his head, "Find her, and please, make sure she finds her way safely home."  
The elf nodded slowly, waiting for further instruction.  
"Please, try to keep her from embarrassing herself; we don't need a second scandal."

Sampson nodded and with a loud pop, was gone.  
Draco turned to his unmade bed, and quickly left the room.  
He needed to repair the damage his Mother had most likely already caused. Damage he knew that would be the building block for rumors, damage that could ruin him.  
Draco quickly dressed and hurried outside, his wand warm in his breast pocket.

* * *

**_Hey all you great Readers(:  
I am so sorry for not writing! I've been so freakin' busy with a huge test coming up, so i've been on lockdown with studying, not to mention I'm in a play and the rehearsals are running really late/:_**

I'll try to keep up, the more you Review, the more I write! so, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.  


**_Remember: If you don't have anything nice or constructive to say, don't say anything at all.  
Stay Classy!  
-KalaniRainbow3  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco stood just inside the Manor Gate, the peacock's called to each other across the yard, making Draco's ears ring. He made his way swiftly down the cobble stone path, his feet tapping the stones with an echoing click. He reached the metal gate and pulled his wand from his breast pocket and lightly tapped the bars that were entwined with chains, holding them closed. The chains glowed white hot and then slipped apart as Draco nudged the gate open. He stepped just outside and listened as the gate re-sealed itself. Gripping his wand tightly, he disaparated, leaving a spinning gust of dry leaves and snow in his wake.

Draco came to a spinning stop just inside Diagon Alley, smoothing his hand over his hair, checking for any out of place hairs. Once assured he was looking his best, he made his way down the alley way, looking down each turn and in each shop, desperately searching for his mother. He growled in frustration as he made his way towards the center of London, slowly growing closer to the Ministry Of Magic. He sped up as he reached the busier streets. He worried for his mother. The muggles zooming past in there little, what were they again? Oh, cars might fluster her. He couldn't risk sending out a patronous, what with all the onlookers, so how in God's name was he supposed to find her? He walked aimlessly through the streets, the wind numbing his hands and feet and burning his eyes. The snow narrowed the sidewalks, causing Draco to bump against others in the street. His eyes searched each face he passed, looking for someone familiar.

Draco sped up, his shoes sliding through snow. He turned a sharp corner and hurried down a familiar lane. Ahead of him, he recognized the hidden Ministry Building. The wind seemed to push him towards the building, the people hurried around him; several recognized him and nodded their heads in greeting. Draco barely acknowledged them; his sole focus was to find his mother. He was just reaching the red phone booth entrance when he heard his name being called.

"Draco! Wait!"

Draco turned quickly, surprised that some one might call him out so bluntly with his family's reputation. Assuming it was Pansy; he pasted a smile on his face, but as he looked at the person calling, his smile slipped and his step faltered.

"Draco, right here!"

Ginny was wrapped in a deep green cloak, her eyes illuminated. Behind her, Draco's mother trailed.

"Hello." She was breathless and her words came out in smokey vapors.

"Hi." Draco's throat tightened as he struggled to swallow.

"I, uhm, well I found…Well I found your mother, she was…wandering."

At that moment, Draco's mother stepped forward, beaming, "Draco, darling, your little friend her found me. She said she'd take me to you, and look at that, she did! I was only looking for your father…"

Draco bit his tongue and gently shook his head, "Of course mother."

He turned his attention to Ginny, who waited patiently, standing protectively beside his mother.

"I owe you."

"No, really, it's quite alright. I would expect the same from you."

"No, please, let me buy you a drink, something to warm you up."

Ginny hesitated, stepping back slowly, biting her lip.

"Well, alright then, if you insist."

"I do, really." Ginny stepped forward and paused before they continued on.

"Mother, come on, we're going for a drink." Draco's mother stepped forward expectantly and Draco held out his arm to escort her. She grasped it tightly as they made their way through the crowd.

"Anyways, how have you been, since I last saw you?"

Ginny blushed at the memory of their last meeting.

"I've been busy…"  
"Yes, hunting for lost mothers, I see." Ginny smiled lightly and tugged her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Draco noted the length of her hair, it was shorter than when he had last saw her, "You cut your hair."

She flinched at his observation and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair cut and then shook it out, "Yes, yes, I did. I needed a change. Hermione helped me, it was much choppier when I had done it, but she evened it out."

Draco grinned at the thought of a hack job hair cut, "It looks very nice now."

Ginny gently cleared her throat as they continued walking.

"Ginny, dear, are you liking Hogwarts? Draco talked very often of your schooling together."

Ginny replied quickly, never missing a beat, "No, I graduated actually."

Mrs. Malfoy looked surprised, "My, time flies, my husband will be very interested to know you are a graduate. Congratulations! Are you working?"

Draco sighed, but Ginny replied, "Not really, no. Just odd jobs here and there, mostly at my brothers' joke shop."

"Indeed!"

Draco stifled a laugh at the thought of his mother holding a conversation with a 'Blood Traitor.' He quickly sneaked a side glance at Ginny, although it was obvious she was uncomfortable, she held her own. He sighed in disbelief, it was unbelievable, who would of thought he would be going for a drink with Ginny?

"Leaky Cauldron sound okay?"

"That sounds just lovely!" Draco's mother smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"Yes." Ginny said quietly, the wind blowing her words away.

They made several turns but eventually reached the entrance of the small tavern. Draco pushed the door open and helped his mother inside, Ginny followed. Attempting to stay secluded, Draco chose a table in a back corner.

He waved Tom over once they had taken their seats.

"Good morning, Tom."

"And to you, Mr. Malfoy. Oh, and you brought your dear mum with you; morning, Missus."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded jerkily, barely acknowledging someone of the lower caliber.

Tom turned to Ginny, "Ah, Ms. Weasley! Welcome as always!" Ginny beamed as Tom clapped her once on the shoulder, "I'm glad to see you caught up with her, Mr. Malfoy, it seemed just yesterday you were running around a mess looking for her!"

Draco stiffened in horror and felt the blood drain from his face. Ginny tilted her head to the side in question, her eyes piercing Draco.

"To drink, Tom!" Draco spluttered.

Tom chuckled, "What will yeh be having?"

Draco gripped his leg beneath the table, attempting to not blush with embaressment.

"Fire whiskey." He spit out and then turned to Ginny, who was still watching him.

"Butter beer, if you don't mind."

"No trouble at all, Missus."

"I'll have tea, and don't burn it!" Mrs. Malfoy requested, her nose in the air.

"It's nice to see you out and about, Missus."

Tom turned and hurried back to the bar, a dirty rag thrust over his shoulder.

Ginny wasted no time getting to the point, "You came looking for me?"

Draco spluttered, his tongue feeling too thick for speech, "Yes." He finally managed, he watched Ginny intently and he swore he saw a flicker of a smile flash across her face.

"You came looking for me?"

"I already said yes, didn't I?"

Ginny blanched at his tone and sat back in her seat, "Where?"

"Why do you want to know? Not that it matters."

"It matters to me…" Ginny replied quietly, looking down.

Tom returned with their drinks and Ginny sipped her silently, watching Draco. Draco purposely looked anywhere but Ginny's face.

"What have you been up to lately?" Draco tried changing the subject.

"Like I said, odd jobs."

"Are you still living with your parents?"

"If this is a crack on my parents…"

"No, nothing like that!"

Ginny sighed, "Nah, I'm not. I live here and there, with friends and other family."

"Is that working out for you?"

Ginny rested her head in her hands, suddenly exhausted, "No, it's not, not really."

"Why don't you get your own place then?"

"It's not that easy."

"Is it the money?"

"Among other things…"

Draco watched Ginny rest her head on the table, her hair falling around her.

"You know, if you need anything…"

"What?"

"If you need anything…a place to stay…some money?"

Ginny jerked her head up, her face bright red.

"I don't need your charity."

"Oh, God, I didn't even mean it like that."

Ginny, if possible, blushed an even brighter red, "Sorry, I just assumed…"

"Do you need a place to stay?"

Ginny shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine. I really shouldn't have said anything."

"But you did say something, what do you need?" Draco leaned forward and reached for Ginny's hand. Sitting back and snatching her hand back, Ginny shook her head again, "No, I'm fine. I really shouldn't have said anything. I have to go, I'm late for…a something."

Ginny stood suddenly, nearly knocking over her chair, Draco also stood quickly, "You're leaving?"

"I think it's for the better."

"You're being ridiculous, sit back down."

"Don't call me ridiculous!"

Draco stuttered, baffled, "I didn't!"

"No, see, we're just not good together."

"What in God's name are you talking about?"

"I've got to go."

And with that, Ginny, hurried up the stairs, and Draco heard her fast footsteps pounding upstairs. He sat down, exasperated, "Women!" He scoffed.

He turned to his mother, "Is she gone then? A nice young lady indeed, a shame she's already taken. I heard from Mildred's mother she was seeing that young man from down the lane."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Be quiet, mother."

* * *

**_Hey Everyone! Once again, sorry for the long wait, I'm out of school now, so I should be able to write a lot more! I hope everyone keeps reading, and I really need those reviews! I don't know what everyone is thinking, and i wanna know. haha  
The more you review, the more I write._**

**_Have Fun!  
-KalaniRainbow_**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco gently pushed his chair in, "Come on, mother, we were just leaving."

His mother frowned, "I haven't finished my tea!"

"Mother!"

She silently complied and stood. Draco tossed several knuts and a galleon on the table and half waved to Tom. He turned to his mother, "Let's go."

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm coming."

Her lower lip trembled but she followed him out the door. They stepped outside and Draco grabbed her hand, "Don't let go."

His mother nodded gently and gripped his shoulder with her other hand.

With a loud popping noise, they arrived at the Malfoy Manor. He felt his mother's grip tighten and then release as she stumbled forward.

"We're here." Draco said quietly, the wind moved him forward. Extracting his wand, he tapped the gate. Gripping his mother's arm, he led her to the front door and helped her inside, "I think I will go rest, it was a busy day, and I need to be ready for your father's return."

Draco shook his head silently, "Yes mother."

He watched her make her way slowly up the stairs, "Sampson!"

The elf came slowly from the kitchen, "Watch her carefully. It's been a busy day; she's talking about Him more often." Sampson nodded his dome head.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, thinking he would give anything for a friend right now, he had no one. He dragged his hand across his face, frustrated that he felt this way. He had always been strongest alone, he needed no one. He didn't depend on anyone but himself, so he was never let down. Draco blamed Ginny, she brought him down, made him feel alone when she left. His breathing was jagged. He walked into the kitchen, looking for something to ruin. Knowing the kitchen was Sampson's territory; he left, and ran upstairs. He went from room to room, searching for something to destroy. He stopped outside of his father's study.

It was an unspoken agreement that no one was to enter this room except Mr. Malfoy, and seeing as he wasn't coming back anytime soon, no one had entered in years. Draco's hand easily opened the door, and a crack of dust fell from the frame. He coughed and waved his hand in front of him, clearing the air. He stepped inside and gently closed the door until he heard the click of the lock.

The study walls were lined with bookshelves all filled with ancient volumes and dust. The desk was centered in the room, covered with organized papers and files. A single lamp sat in the corner of the desk. And the large leather chair sat behind the desk, still soft. Draco walked in slowly, his shoes leaving footprints in the dust that coated the antique rug. He stepped up to the desk and ran his finger across the hard wood, dragging away dust. He blew the dust off of his finger and then briskly walked to the chair and sat. He squared his shoulders, feeling very important, sitting in his father's work seat. He looked at the papers on the desk, so many papers. He thumbed through them all, and then dropped them on the desk. Draco leaned back in the chair, thinking. He slowly raised his arm, and with one quick swiping moment, knocked everything off of the desk.

He listened to the rustle of papers and the loud shatter as the glass lamp hit the floor. He reached down and began removing the drawers, one by one, emptying the contents onto the carpeted floor. Quills, envelopes, powders, and parchment, scattered across the floor, rolling against shelves and sticking in the rug.

He stood quickly and walked to a shelf and began taking the books off, one by one, and tossing them behind him, not caring where they landed. He heard footsteps outside, but ignored them, clearing shelf after shelf.

"Hello? Who's in there?" Draco listened to his mother pounding at the door, "Sampson, find Draco! I think there is a robber! Draco!"

He couldn't stop, his heart pounding in his ears, a rhythm that fit with the pounding of books hitting the floor.

"Draco!"

"Missus, he is being in the room." He heard his mother stop pounding on the door, "What!"

"I am not knowing, but I saw him go in, Ma'am!"

"What! DRACO!"

Draco ignored her, knocking over bookends, tearing off maps and posters.

"DRACO, YOU'RE DESTROYING YOUR FATHER'S STUDY!"

Draco ignored her, reaching for the curtains and yanking them down.

"HE'S GOING TO BE FURIOUS WHEN HE GETS HOME!"

Sunlight flooded the room, illuminating the dust in the air.

"OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

His breath came out in deep pants as he looked around the room.

"DRACO! DON'T DO THIS!"

The floor was covered with ripped papers and books, broken glass and ripped cloth.

"DRACO! Please."

Draco turned and watched the door, the pounding had ceased and the knob no longer shook with his mother's struggles, but her voice was still their, muffled and spilling through.

"You let me in now, young man."

Draco wasn't sure what made him respond but he felt his chest swell, "No."

"Draco! This is unacceptable. Open the door!"

"No!"

"DRACO!"

Draco watched as the door shook, and he knew it would be moments before Narcissa would find her wand and use it.

"I'm giving you one last chance…open the damn door."

"Language, Mum, language."

"NOW DRACO, NOW."

"NO!"

"NOW!"  
"NO!"

The door burst open with a blinding flash of light and Draco struggled to stay standing. Mrs. Malfoy sat in the hall, her bun was a mess with strands of hair falling around her face and her cheeks shone brilliant red and her eyes flashed a dangerous grey-blue.

"Draco…"

She attempted to stand, but collapsed and stayed seated, "How dare you."

Draco fought back a cruel laugh, "I didn't do anything, I was cleaning up."

"Draco. Where is my good boy?"

Draco shook his head, and this time, he did laugh, "Leave me alone, mother." He easily stepped over her and passed into the hall.

"What happened to my good boy? Draco, come help me!"

Draco continued and turned into his bedroom and sat at his window seat. He closed his eyes, attempting to release the stress. He opened them slowly, watching the yard.

He blinked slowly, attempting to clear his thoughts and when he looked up, he felt his breath catch in shock. He could see her, standing at the gate, her hair a brilliant red and blowing, mixing with the snow.

"Ah, no, Ginny."


	9. Chapter 9

_**ahhhhh, I'm back(:**_

* * *

Ginny stood before the wrought iron gate, unsure how to alert Draco of her presence. She shifted her weight from one foot to another and dropped the bag she carried from her shoulder. She considered calling out, but the roaring wind and snow made that pointless. After a moments hesitation, she pulled her wand from inside her coat. Waving it once, her voice rang out, "_Expecto Patronum_!" and she marveled at the glowing horse that galloped through the air and disappeared through the front window.

Ginny waited several minutes, unsure if Draco was even home, before she gathered her bag and turned to leave. As she stooped down to collect her belongings, the gate unwound and pushed itself open.

Ginny turned towards the house and cautiously made her way to the looming door, framed by two grand columns. Steps before she reached the door, it swung open to reveal Draco, his weight resting on the door frame.

Ginny flicked her tongue across her lips, nervously looking anywhere but Draco's face. After a pause that seemed to stretch on forever, her eyes met his. His brow was furrowed and his head was cocked to the side, studying her.  
"You came." His voice was cool and collected but there were questions written across his face.

"You said I could." Ginny swayed on the spot, her toe scuffing the stone walkway. She cleared her throat and stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest, "Look, it's not like that, I just, I don't have anywhere to go right now." She cast her eyes down and Draco straightened up, "I know." Ginny stepped back and then resumed her original defensive position, "And I don't want you to think this is anything more, I just don't have...anything, anymore." She faltered and then looked up, "Ginny, come inside."

Draco stepped away from the entrance and Ginny slipped through, clinging to her one bag. She cleared her throat and her eyes adjusted to the dim light, "I've never been inside your house before."

"Yes, I think I'd remember if you had," Draco said quietly, "Let me show you to your room." He took the stairs two at a time and Ginny followed suit, her bag pressed to her side. "I'm glad you decided to come, I was worried about you." Draco called casually as he took a left down a gracious hallway. Ginny made a noise in the back of her throat, "You don't need to worry about me, I'm doing just fine."

Draco cast a cheeky smile over his shoulder. As they passed an open doorway, Ginny peered inside, the room was immaculate, with shining cherry wood floors and a grand bed with a billowing canopy, "Wh-who sleeps there?" She paused and stepped closer to the room, noting the far wall that was lined with shelves of books and belongings. Draco reached forward and smartly snapped the door shut, "Me."

Ginny's mouth opened and closed, she was unsure of how to respond, "You have very nice thin-" Draco cut her off suddenly, "You can stay inside the last bedroom to the right." He gestured down the hall and Ginny made her way to the last room, "Wait, Draco," Draco turned back towards her. "Thank you."

Draco paused, his eyebrows knitting together, he opened his mouth and stepped forward; however, at the last possible moment, his face smoothed over, "Sampson will help you with anything you need."

As Draco made his way back down the hall, he paused outside his father's trashed study, he quickly shut the door and with a small _click_ it was locked. Draco reached the stairs and fought the urge to glance back to see if Ginny still stood there, awaiting an absolution that might never come.

* * *

_**Ayyy guys, I haven't written in almost two years! I've been through a lot and I know my readers have too, I'm just shooting this short chapter out there to see if I have any loyal followers that are still interested on what this story will turn into! As always, R&R, but especially REVIEW because I really need to know if anyone is interested in me still finishing How Can I Love You? The Sequel.  
Mad Love for everyone as always!  
Stay Classy,  
KalaniRainbow**_


End file.
